


Quartet Night 4 shots

by Tokei_B



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, any gender you like, end of year fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokei_B/pseuds/Tokei_B
Summary: Four separate one-shots with QN/reader. Mostly fluff.





	1. Ranmaru/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I-I just wanted to end the year with something that's not depressing.

Ranmaru had a habit of talking in his sleep whenever he had to compose something. Right now he had his face buried in the comforting warmth of your stomach, his arms wrapped possessively around your waist. You were resisting the urge to giggle as Ranmaru’s mouth moved in sleepy, ticklish mumblings against your sweater. You wondered if he was dreaming of song lyrics. 

“I wanna spend the rest of my life with you.”

As far as you could see your boyfriend’s eyes were still closed, so he probably wasn’t aware of what he had just said. He snuggled deeper into you, legs curling up like a cat’s.

“...want you to be my home forever…”

Blushing only a little at the many sleepy proposals you were receiving, you petted Ranmaru’s hair, your other hand resting on his back.

“Me too. But ask me again when you’re awake, okay?”

He grunted in reply, low mutterings gradually turned into soft snores. You continued to pat his back soothingly, lulling him into a deeper sleep.


	2. Reiji/Reader

It was four in the morning. You settled yourself on the couch and casually leaned against Reiji. He slipped an arm around you affectionately, the other dropping the script he had been reading. 

“What’s the light of my life doing out of bed at this hour?”

“I should be the one asking you that,” you answered. “Did you even sleep, Reiji?”

“I’ve always thought that it’s such a waste to sleep when there’s someone like you next to me in bed.”

You laughed and playfully poked him in the side. “So it’s my fault now?” You reached up and lightly ran the tip of a finger down his cheek. “Lack of sleep is the number one enemy of your skin. What sort of idol doesn’t take care of his looks?”

“Don’t you know that I’m special? Despite everything I’ve done, my skin’s just as good as the day I was born. Just feel it! Isn’t it amazing?” Catching hold of your hand, he leaned into your palm and rubbed his cheek into it like a spoiled child.

You scoffed lightly at the absurdity of this statement. Reiji’s gaze was soft as he turned to face you completely, his hand catching hold of your free hand and gently running his thumb over the back of it. Leaning forward, he rested his chin against your shoulder and sighed, his eyes closed in contentment. He started to hum softly into your skin, his thumb still going in circles over your hand. You recognised the tune as one of his ballads. 

Your free hand reached over to the back of Reiji’s neck. Tracing a line up into his scalp with your fingers, you worked your hand into his hair, enjoying the feel of it against your skin as he smiled into your neck.

Letting go of your hand, Reiji pulled you into his lap so that you were sitting sideways on his legs. You continued to stroke his hair, humming along with him as his mouth worked its way up to the back of your ear.

Your joined humming covered up the ticking of the clock in the background, counting down the seconds to morning.


	3. Camus/Reader

The cold wind on your cheeks woke you up. Opening your eyes, you found yourself looking at the stately side profile of your boyfriend, and even in your sleepy state you had to admit that it wasn’t a bad thing to wake up to. You tried to sit up properly, but one of his arms reached around your back and pressed you back into his side.

“How long was I asleep?” you asked, suppressing a yawn. 

“Long enough to miss what you dragged me out of bed for,” Camus replied dryly. You made a sound of disappointment. 

“Why didn’t you wake me then?” you grumbled.

He scoffed. “You proved that there is some truth to the saying that fool and their sleep are not easily parted.”

Groaning in exasperation, you bounced your forehead off the side of his shoulder and sulked. 

It was a miracle that both of your schedules had matched up enough for once to take a vacation together so here you were, up in the mountains. 

(Camus would like to ignore the fact that Reiji and Ai were having their photo shoot for the upcoming year’s calendar in the next resort over. Ai he didn’t mind so much because he at least knew how to mind his own business; Reiji, on the other hand, wouldn’t stop sending photos and messages to their group chat and it was driving. him.  _ INSANE _ . He had nearly broken the screen of his phone stabbing out a message commanding the fool to focus on his work and then turned it off for good right after.)

You had wanted to watch the sunrise so you had set your alarm, woken up on time and somehow managed to roll your irritated boyfriend out of bed, into his outdoor clothes and out of the chalet. Ignoring the daggers that he had been glaring at you the entire time, you even managed to find the spot that you had researched online that was said to be the best place to view the sunrise on your first try. 

You just hadn’t accounted for the exhaustion that would come after your initial excitement had flowed away and relaxation settled in as you waited for the sun to rise. 

Your mood going downhill because of all your earlier efforts going to waste, you didn’t realise that Camus was adjusting the collar of your coat until you felt fur tickle your chin. You looked down, quite sure that you hadn’t packed that sort of coat for this trip, and saw that Camus had draped his own coat over yours while you were asleep. 

“What sort of fool are you to go out in the snow without being dressed properly...” he grumbled, long fingers nimbly buttoning up the collar around your neck so that the cold wouldn’t go in. You couldn’t help but smile, a warm feeling budding in your chest at his actions.  

“I thought some of your immunity to the cold would have rubbed off on me by now,” you said, leaning into his chest, your arms going around him in a hug. You peered up at him, face nestled in the fur collar of his coat and flecks of snow dusting the top of your hair. “Give me some of it, please?”

You didn’t flinch as the daggers in Camus’s eyes multiplied because you had caught the faint, almost invisible dusting of color across his cheeks that passed as a blush for him and you knew that you had succeeded in catching him off guard.

“What nonsense are you sprouting now, you imbecile.” 

Abruptly pushing you away by the shoulders, he grabbed the sides of your head in both hands and started shaking it, making you whine and shut your eyes in annoyance. He stopped after a while. One of his hands cupped the back of your head and you found yourself being pushed awkwardly into his chest, your nose narrowly missing smashing into his collarbone.

“I’ll bring you to Permafrost one day,” he mumbled, chin resting on top of your head. “The sunrise there is incomparable to anywhere else in the world.”

You nodded. Picking up on the wistfulness in his voice, you reached around and embraced him gently, your hands spreading across his back in your own way of comforting him.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	4. Ai/Reader

“...And then things just got worse from there.” Throwing your hands up in the air, you frowned at the memory. Ai, whose lap you had appropriated for a pillow while talking about your week, reached down and pressed the pad of his thumb in between your eyebrows. You stopped talking, surprised. He began to rub in circles at that particular spot.

“Ai, what are you doing?” You eventually asked after about a minute or so of this.

“I’m trying to ease the lines on your forehead,” he explained. His free hand started combing through your hair. “It would help if you relaxed.”

“Oh.” You blinked up at him, your eyes watching Ai’s own brow gradually furrow in concentration while his thumb continued its movements. You couldn’t help but laugh and sit up. 

“You should take your own advice.” Leaning into his side, you pinched the bridge of his nose playfully. He frowned and swatted your hand away. 

“I am proficient at stress management.” he told you seriously. 

“You’re better than me at any rate.” Slipping your hand into his, your head rested against Ai’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for always complaining to you about work. I know it isn’t easy for you either.”

You felt his body lean a little in the opposite direction as he tilted his head slightly in curiosity.

“You don’t have to apologise,” He sounded puzzled. “Talking about your problems to someone else has proven to be an excellent form of stress relief. It is also one of my duties as your boyfriend to listen to you whenever you have something to say, regardless of whether it’s about work or anything else. I have collected sufficient data from our time together to know that this is true.” 

You buried your face into the sleeve of Ai’s sweater, your shoulders shaking with laughter. This only served to make Ai more confused. He nudged you with an elbow.

“Why are you laughing? I only stated the truth. Hey, why are you laughing? I need you to explain it to me.”

You only clung harder to him, your laughter gradually winding down to mere giggles snorted into his sleeve. When you finally regained control of yourself, you lifted your face and pressed an impulsive kiss to Ai’s cheek. 

“You really are one of a kind, Ai,” You sighed in contentment. “But in a good way, of course.”

“While that sentence is true, I fail to see how that explains why you started laughing for no reason,” he said sternly. “I don’t understand what that kiss was for either.”

“You can take it as your reward for putting up with my complaints all the time, but it’s mainly because I love you.” You could see on his face the poor boy deliberating between which one was the more acceptable - and above all accurate - reason and decided to add more fuel to his confusion. Pulling him down so that he was more on your level, you pressed a longer kiss to the side of his neck. You felt him jump when you followed it up with the briefest nibble on his skin. 

“What did you think that one was for?” you asked, eyes alight with mischief. You laughed again as you were suddenly pulled forwards to straddle his lap. One of Ai’s hands went up to cradle the back of your head, bringing your face closer to his while his other hand crept under your shirt.

“Based on my data, this is the most appropriate response to your actions earlier. It should also provide maximum stress relief to the both of us.” His own eyes were curved with that small smile you loved to see so much. “Would you like to collaborate on the results of this?”

Winding your arms around his neck, you showed him that yes, you would like that very much actually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018 wasn't a very good year for me, so here's hoping that 2019 is much better for everyone. Cheers!
> 
> Come flail at me at my Curious Cat: https://curiouscat.me/tokei


End file.
